


Too Blind to see

by Seidraikiri



Series: Tales of a Well dressed dwarf and a Scarf loving elf [2]
Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: A different version of what would have happened to Alderman during HOT or before, Alfheim, Angst, Blitz sticks up for his boyfriend, Elven Police, Fluff, Gen, Holding Hands, Letters, M/M, Other, Worry, hate from Alderman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 08:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13585896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seidraikiri/pseuds/Seidraikiri
Summary: Nothing ever stays perfect for long, Hearthstone knows that and takes it into understanding when he receives a letter.





	Too Blind to see

**Author's Note:**

> This is my version on what exactly would have happened if Hearth didn't give the ring to his dad and Alderman just became really sick from all that hate he was holding in his heart.

Blitzen’s Best was going as well as ever, customers came in and bought everything the dwarf had to offer. And this week could be the best in well, ever.

No giants to fight, no weird talking pigeons or goats and no farting Thor.

But nothing ever stays perfect for long, Hearthstone knows that and takes it into understanding when he receives a letter.

A battered white letter which has the Alderman seal on it, which is a big surprise. Why would he be receiving a letter from a man who hates him since the time he was born?

Carefully opening the envelope, he watches as a yellowish paper falls out and his hands slowly pick it up, and his eyes scan the edges and the title at the the top. And he realizes that writing anywhere, it’s Inge’s.

His eyebrows scrunch visibly and he reads the letter, with curiosity as to why Inge had sent him a letter bearing his father’s seal (the elf police had probably taken somethings for themselves, but it didn’t entirely explain to how she got it, and why it was the paper; she was a free hudler now after all).

_Dear Hearthstone,_

_I do hope you’re well, I’m fine; thank you again for freeing me… I’m writing to tell you that Mr.Alderman is in a rather difficult position and the elves had requested me to write to you, to inform you about it… Since you are his only living family._

_Well wishes,_

_Love Inge._

He blinks and reads through the lines that inform him of his father’s position; he had left Alderman in a position; a insane position, where any man would lose his mind. (he reads through it again, and picks up the important details; why Inge wrote him the letter, the elf police force was rather bossful when it came to getting things they wanted; no doubt the forced her to write it to him as they were too ‘busy’ to write to him).

He doesn’t hear (well obviously he doesn’t, he’s deaf; but figuratively) or feel Blitzen’s presence as he’s so focused on the letter’s details. He jumps slightly when he feels a tap on his shoulder and he turns around ready to punch the offender.

Blitz’s raises his eyebrows and chuckles, “Have to make sure I never sneak up on you then eh?”

Hearthstone doesn’t answer, but he glances at the paper on the counter. And he turns to Blitz who is looking at the letter as well. He gets a questioning gaze in suite and he hands the yellowish battered paper to him—elves really didn’t care about objects, or how they handled them. But dwarfs on the other hand did, he watched as Blitzen’s face scrunched up in distaste of how the letter’s state looked— his eyes widen.

Blitzen was beyond shocked as he read the paper in his hands, his eyes running and interpreting each line. His eyes stopped at the end, reading it over and over again until he was sure he’d probably burn the paper with his glare.

He passes the paper back to Hearth, frowning he signs, _Are you going to go?_

_Have too, I was requested._

And Blitzen wants to decline, he doesn’t have to go. He shouldn’t be going. But he can’t deny the right Hearth has to see his father who is probably about to die, even as much as he wants too.

He stubbornly signs back, _I’ll come with you then._

Hearthstone sighs, and he raises an eyebrow but before he can reply back. Blitz’s goes into a flurry of hand signs.

_I’m coming with, Hearth. If you’re going; I’m coming too._

And it’s either the dwarf is being stubborn, because well; Alfheim and dwarves don’t go well together.

 _The sun?_ he asks, eyebrow raised to question the dwarf if he was thinking straight.

Blitzen’s features brighten and he rushes to get something behind the counter.

 _Made some modifications,_ he signs as he shows off his new sunlight protection suit

_The sunlight won’t harm me, the suit literally reflects all the rays. I’m going with you._

And it sounds a bit too desperate, and again Hearth’s reply is cut off as Blitzen holds his hands and all he has to focus on is what the svartalf says.

“I want to come.” Blitzen’s says, sighing and smiling with determination; stubborn determination that Hearth knows he cannot deter.

Hearth just nods, he just doesn’t want to see the dwarf petrified again, ever.

Not in a million eternities.

* * *

 

Alfheim’s brightness never dims, the sun shines itself harshly onto the land of elves. The roads are too clean that they actually shine and sparkle, the trees are too tall and far away from the road that they don’t really cover anything in their shade.

Blitzen fidgets with his sun-protection suit(he had rubbed on some sun-lotion just as an extra precaution, like a ‘incase of an emergency’ kind of thing). Hearth’s worries didn’t vanish even though, the thought of Blitzen under the sunlight scared him to the bones, even if he had protection.

His gaze looked onwards onto the clear road, any minute now one of the Alfheim’s police would stop them (which was highly unlikely now, it seemed the houses near Alderman’s had been abandoned).

 _Are you sure about this?_ Since he can’t read the dwarf’s lips because of the pith helmet, it’s sensible to sign from now on.

Hearthstone nods, he couldn’t turn back now. No matter how horrible his father had treated him he was his family. And he, was now his only son; so the responsibility fell to him.

A cold chill took over the air and Blitzen noticed the shade they were suddenly in, a large gate towered over them and had a large ‘A’ in the middle inscribed on it. It’s rather intimidating; it’s enormous and towers over them.

Hearthstone steps forward to push the door open, a loud creak emits from the large door and the svartalf blinks his eyes, shocked, worried and full of fear as his eyes take in everything in front of him.

For a land of the wealthiest elf, it looked like a dump. The gardens collapsed brown or burnt. And abnormally, the sky was dark grey; as if the sun was afraid to shine itself upon the land.

He feels a tap on his shoulder and jolts a little,

Hearthstone’s lips tug up into a small nervous smile as he watches his dwarven friend turn to look at him.

_Stay close okay?_

_You stay close also, you silly elf._

Hearthstone rolls his eyes in reply and starts his way towards the house.

* * *

 

Their feet barely touch the ground, and it’s unbelievable to an extent of how damaged and unrecognizable Alderman’s house has become. The curtains are shredded, the floor is not shining with polish; it’s dirty and black and the glass on the windows, roof and majority of everything around the house is broken into varying pieces of broken glass on the floor.

Everything around them seems to be in the same condition. Blitz feels a shiver travel down his back when he hears a small moan. He jumps backwards and hits Hearth,

_What’s wrong?_

_Heard a sound from there,_ he gestures towards the left after he’s done signing. Hearth nods and there’s a small part of Blitzen that wants to hold Hearth’s hand.

But he doesn’t, he decides walking side by side is better--in it’s own ways rather than doing something intimate. And he doesn’t mind.

 _Father must be… in there._ He points towards a room, a dark room and it’s the only room that has a small illumination of light. He notices how Hearthstone’s hands shake, and he grasps them, ever so lightly.

_I’m here buddy._

The elf gives him a small shaky smile and they make their way wearily towards the room in the center. It’s presence more terrifying than the others.

They step into the room and almost immediately, light grey eyes snap open to look at them, judge them, mock them.

“A dwarf? Finally got yourself another friend boy?”

Blitzen knows it’s directed towards Hearthstone, but the younger elf is watching his father attentively, reading his lips in the orange light of the lamp that he’s sitting next too.

“Sir, Mr.Alderman. Hearth and I have come--”

“To steal my treasure? Take my house? Be the cause of my death just like he did to his brother?”

Hearthstone visibly flinches and he signs back, but Alderman waves his hand weakly. And Hearth’s signs crumble and his hands fall to his sides (he then takes a step back as if it’s a habit).

“Use the slate!” he immediately releases a harsh cough that shakes his whole body and he hears the older elf wince at the pain that takes over his body, chest and throat.

But Blitzen translates for his best friend, he isn’t going to let Alderman mistreat Hearth ever, because he’s here now and he doesn’t care if Hearth’s use of ASL will anger the older elf more.

He only cares about Hearth.

“He was requested, by elven police to check on you--”

Again, Alderman shouts.

“I don’t need to be checked on by a dwarf and my… son!”

Hearth signs again, and Blitz’ mouth dries up as he understands exactly what Hearth wants him to say.

“I’m Blitzen, son of Freya.” Blitzen can feel his body shake as he watches Alderman’s eyes scan and read him.

“Son of Freya.” he mutters to himself, and Blitz releases a small sigh(because Freya is one of the Gods that the elves look up to) but in a flash, Alderman has ripped his blanket off, “I can’t believe...” there’s a small hint of awe in his voice, but the tone of amazement is replaced by an ugly, angry look on the older elf’s face.

“YOU THINK I’M A FOOL TO FALL FOR SUCH LIES?” His eyes burn with pure hate as he gazes and glares at them and Blitzen can feel hear Hearth move back in fright.

“I’m not like my wonderful son here,” he drawls sarcastically, “I’m not imperfect.” he pronounces with sick glee towards Hearthstone.

“MAYBE YOU ARE!” Blitzen shouts, having had enough of hearing Alderman mock Hearth, the elf was so kind and Alderman didn’t see that, he didn’t see who Hearth really was. He was the one with a disability.

And he doesn’t really know where all this courage has come from, but he uses it.

“You’re too Blind to see what a wonderful, caring and understanding elf Hearthstone is! You’re too blind to see how powerful YOUR son has become and your imperfection hinders you from appreciating his worth! He’s better than you could ever be!”

Alderman seems speechless, and then there’s a strange look in his eyes, “Beware dwarf, you’re end is near…” he watches as Blitzen’s features take on a confused look.

“Too stubborn to understand eh?” he lets out a loud amused laugh and looks at Hearth, like he’s impressed that he did _something_ right.

“Deaf and Dumb. What a perfect match, trying to complete yourself with someone’s who is incomplete himself boy?”

And Blitzen doesn’t care what he thinks, or if he seems stubborn. He grabs Hearth’s hands and pulls them out of there, out of Alderman’s house, out of Alfheim.

* * *

 

 _I’m sorry,_ Hearth signs once they’re seated down and Blitzen grabs him and pulls him into a tight, tight hug. He brushes Hearthstone’s spiky almost-white hair.

_I’m sorry, I should have…_

Hearthstone smiles and nods ‘no’, _You stood up for me, that was enough._

 _I wish I did more, he has no right…_ he trails off and Hearth rolls his eyes and refuses to continue the conversation by nuzzling himself into Blitzen’s strong chest.

Right now, Blitzen wasn't blind to see how much Hearth appreciated what he did and what he said.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This will have a second part, it's based on HOT if Blitzen got stabbed and they had to get a Skofung stone from Andavari and not go through all that Alderman drama. 
> 
> 2 weeks of this, finally; I'M DONE \0/ [I have like 18 more works in mind for these two, and it's killing me xD]
> 
> Come shout and fangirl with me on tumblr: animeuzumaki7


End file.
